Mutsumi Otohime
Mutsumi Otohime (乙姫 むつみ, Otohime Mutsumi)'' is a character from the series ''Love Hina by Ken Akamatsu and a primary protagonist in Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. A very sweet, very kind, scatter-brained girl, she lived with her family on a small island off the coast near the main island of Okinawa, but has recently lived in Hinata. She is the current ''Yochi no Kouken''. However, her family used to work at the Hinata House where, as children, she, Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa made a promise to one day attend Tokyo University together. Biography Early Life Her mother working at the Hinata-Sou, Mutsumi spent her time playing with Keitaro Urashima and, when her parents brought her to spend time at the apartments due to her illness, the pair included Naru Narusegawa in their games. During one play session Mutsumi enacts a promise that all three of them would enter Tokyo University, further encouraging Naru to make the same promise again with Keitaro one year later, giving Naru her Liddo-kun doll. When her mother moved to an island near Okinawa, Mutsumi went with her; eventually becoming the eldest sister of seven other siblings. College Life Following graduating high school, Mutsumi began attempting the entrance exams for Tokyo University but, in spite of her intelligence, her air headedness and poor health frequently caused her to fail the exams. Following her third failure, Mutsumi decided to take a trip of healing through Japan, and runs into Keitaro Urashima and Naru Narusegawa again while on a cruise to Kagoshima. Discovering that they, also, was on a trip of healing after having their Tokyo University entrance exams, the three travelled together for the remainder of her trip and saw her home to Okinawa. During the trip Keitaro and Mutsumi exhibit uncanny similarities and discover many similar interests, so much so that Naru begins getting jealous over their compatibility. Life at the Hinata Come the new scholastic year, Mutsumi made her way to Hinata to study for and attend the Tokyo University Entrance Exams only to become lost. Running into Naru and Keitaro again they discover that her apartments were across from the Hinata House and the trio begin their studies together anew. On the onset of the New Year, Mutsumi’s apartment is burned down, resulting in Mutsumi boarding and working at the Hinata Café. Keitaro becomes lost between which girl to pursue, and matters are complicated when Naru discovers that Mutsumi might be the promise girl Keitaro had pursuing these past years. Similar to how Keitaro performed when Seta arrived, Naru begins encouraging Keitaro and Mutsumi’s relationship in spite of Keitaro being undecided on who to choose. Altering the Status Quo After the Hinata residents return from their summer vacation and Keitaro and Naru confirm their affections for one another with some prodding from Seno Nakakami, Mutsumi clarifies that she is not Keitaro's promise girl, giving him the confidence he needs to be true to his heart with Naru. Priority Shift Mustumi was present for the very tail end of the duel at Hinata, where she brought Seno back to life and aided Naru in revealing her angel powers. In the week or two after the battle, Mutsumi also accompanies Keitaro and Naru to the exam to get into Tokyo University and is present with Naru when they discover that Keitaro has fled town. A member among the group that goes to check the examee's scores after Keitaro had fled to Pararakelse. Along with Kaolla Su, Mitsune Konno, Shinobu Maehara, Mei Narusegawa and Sarah McDougal all of them go to look at the posted scores for the three young hopefuls. Mutsumi is the first to find hers and exclaims happily that she has finally gotten into the University. Mei discovers that her older sister has also managed to get into the school. Mitsune then states that the group is ready to depart, but Shinobu protests, stating that they should check Keitaro's score. The entire group displays shock, upon their discovery of the score, that Keitaro still managed to get into the school, despite rushing and fleeing the exam. At the Hinata Apartments, Mutsumi, Mitsune and Haruka Urashima all discuss what to do, surveying a map of the Pacific ocean in search of Pararakelse on the chart. Thinking to herself, Mutsumi draws a conclusion that the issues on Pararakelse might be because there is a Streammind there, and that the two are surely related. The trio do not notice at first, engrossed as they are in conversing and thinking, that Shinobu has slipped away in travel clothes and with suitcase in hand. Mutsumi and Kitsune shortly track down the three, Shinobu, Mei and Kaolla and attempt to stop them from going to look for Keitaro as well. Kaolla remidies this problem swiftly via means of her Mecha-Tama and a jet pack installed in Shinobu's stuffed animal. Watching as the younger trio leave, with Mitsune sputtering from being caught up in the backwash of the mech, Mutsumi states that it's probably due time that they also go look for Keitaro, though she cites a problem due to their lack of funds to purchase an airline ticket. Smiling, Kitsune states she has a plan for that. Said plan involves commandeering the yacht of Ken Akamatsu, the mangaka. Powers and Abilities *Powers: To be expanded upon. Appearances *''Future Perfect: Chao Lingshen's Tale'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''PokéFiends'' Category:Kuro Arashi Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Love Hina Category:Mages Category:Supernatural Characters